Virus Creepypasta
Virus Creepypasta Name: Alex Age: 14 Appearance: Bleach Blonde hair, Left all black eye, right grey eye, orange hoodie, and black beanie. personality: Perverted,Annoying,Emotional,Stubborn,Prankster Dislikes: Cleaning,Working,Valentines day,popular people,Copycats and liars. Hobbies: Playing video games,Spying on people,Pranks and the internet. Gender: Male Born: October and day unknown Died: October 25th 2014 Quotes: "I'm a virus, you can't get rid of me" Alex (Virus) is an unstable middle school student who's life took a turn for the worst one day. Alex copes with his built up anger by sending his signature virus to randomly selected internet users. Before the incident, Alex was social and a nice person, he took interest in technology, and still does. Not a lot is known about Virus' past or how he died.. (Story below v v ) -actually Creepypasta below, - Virus Creepypasta My name is Addilyn, on my 13th birthday, my mother bought me a new phone, iPhone 4th generation to be exact. My friends Kira, Ashley, Dinah, and, Chloe had a sleepover at my house on October 24th. We were all home alone, watching movies and putting makeup on ourselves just like any 7th grade girl slumber party until something interesting happened. When it was around midnight. My lights were flickering quite a bit, that wasn’t that strange but when I started to get suspicious messages from an unknown sender on my phone, that’s when I began to get skeptical, it wouldn't let me check the email or phone number. I then got a call from a number that was also happened to be blocked. I decided to answer it, thinking that it's some stupid little middle schooler lowlife pranking me but . ..Oh boy it wasn't. I opened up my laptop to see if someone has been on messaging my email too, my friends crowded around me, each one of them were biting their nails in fear. I tried to calm them down, trying to tell them it was probably some douchebag student from our school. Mid sentence of trying to make them feel better, my laptop started acting up. All our tabs were xed out, after that, a message popped up saying something along the lines of “Are you scared?” We try to fix it. The “hacker” that was on my laptop just wouldn’t leave us alone! This had been going on for a while now, it was now around 3 O'clock in the morning. We got ready to to sleep, grabbing our sleeping bags, hoping our devices would be okay when we woke up. We got settled on the floor, underneath our blankets, I looked up to notice my laptop was still on, it normally shuts off by itself, I shrugged it off as my friend Dinah it off and grabbed my T.V remote. We figured watching a movie would take our mid of this so called ‘chaos’. We watched a Pixar movie and we ended up falling asleep afterwards. About halfway through the rest of the ‘night’, my laptop made a strange noise that only a lunatic would ignore, as I woke up, I saw my friends just getting up as well, we all run over and turn to my laptop. We looked at each other nervously. I put my laptop on the table, trying to see what's up with it. A little warning popped up, saying "You can’t get rid of me!" My friends and I looked at each other, we turned back to the laptop. I start to see sparks come from my laptop, I start to panic, thinking it’s going to explode or something but then, I saw two hands come out and grab the table. My fucking heart skipped a beat, I see this little boy around 13/14 years old his left eye is completely black with black blood or black something coming out of his left eye, what the fuck?? His right eye was a light grey almost white and orange sweatshirt and a black beanie .The body was nearly halfway out of my laptop, what kind of fucking drugs was I on… I turned to my friends to see if I was seeing clearly, their faces were frozen and one of them almost passed out cold. The boy smiled at us, " YOU'RE ONLY A LITTLE KID YOU DON'T SCARE US!" Kira yells at the boy, as Ashley and Kira high five. I looked at them as if they were crazy for standing up for themselves to that..to that, dumb virus of a boy! “I'm your worst nightmare," the boy said, chuckling under his breath. "You leave them alone!" Chloe said, as I see the boy look over to Chloe. His smile disappears "I think it’s your turn to play MY game now" they boy says, chuckling a bit louder. My friends and I were scared to death, we were all trembling at this point. What game does he want us to play.. "Were not playing your game!" I say as the boy looks at me, clearly pissed off. I can’t believe I just said that, I had no idea what he was capable of.. "THEN GAME OVER!" the boy says, with his voice glitching, after that sentence I straight up passed out.. I woke up in my sleeping bag with my friends still sleeping i wake then up to feel a burning feeling in my side as they wake up and go to the wash room. We all had this..weird symbol on our arms..I decided to upload the signal online. (website-lost) here's the image. we all thought it was a dream, we were all hoping it to be a dream but we know it wasn't, after that day; My dreams and even my life have never been the same again..